Spottedleaf
Spottedleaf is a young, small, slender, graceful, lithe, dark, orange and brown tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat, small white paws, a white chest, and a soft white muzzle. One of her eyes is rimmed with darker fur than the other, she has a black tipped, gold-and-brown striped tabby tail, and soft fur. She has a mottled face with a soft, small pink nose,and warm, large, pale, clear amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :Spottedkit is born to Swiftbreeze and Adderfang in their second litter, along with her brother, Redkit, and her sister, Willowkit. She is also the younger sister of Patchpelt and Leopardfoot, who are from an earlier litter of Swiftbreeze and Adderfang. :One time when the cats are leaving on a hunting patrol, Spottedpaw comes in late telling them that she was helping Featherwhisker make a poultice. Thrushpelt tells her and tells her to stop fussing with herbs and to hunt more. When Goosefeather finally steps down to become an elder, Spottedpaw begs Sunstar to make her Featherwhisker's apprentice instead. Featherwhisker says that he could think of no better cat and so Spottedpaw became Featherwhisker's apprentice. :Spottedpaw is present at Bluefur's kitting, helping Featherwhisker and doing what she is told. Featherwhisker tells her to put her paw on Bluefur's belly so she can feel the muscles working to push the kits out, at the same time a spasm goes through Bluefur's body and she hisses at Spottedpaw. Spottedpaw looks dismayed and backs off, Bluefur apologizes, saying that she didn't expect kitting to hurt this much. :At some point, Spottedpaw recieves her full medicine cat name, Spottedleaf. When Featherwhisker dies of greencough, Spottedleaf takes over as the full medicine cat. :When the present ThunderClan is seen, Spottedleaf is shown to be worn out because of all the sick cats she has been treating. :Later, she receives the "Fire will save the Clan" prophecy and tells Bluestar to watch the flame-pelted kittypet, Rusty. She tells Bluestar that the flame colored kittypet will pass every test and prove that he is a warrior Firestar's Quest :Spottedleaf appears in a dream to tell Firestar more about SkyClan. She confirms that they did exist and she learned of their story after she had joined StarClan. When Firestar is confused about how StarClan could allow a whole Clan to leave the forest, Spottedleaf comforts him by saying that StarClan does not control everything within the forest. She also tells him that the SkyClan ancestors do not walk the same skies as those who walk in StarClan. She leaves him to rest then saying that he can help, and that somehow he'll find a way. :Near the middle of the book, she appears to both Sandstorm and Firestar to give them burdock roots for rat bites. She tells them how to use the burdock root, and Firestar accidentally mentions about her previous visit to tell him about SkyClan. When Sandstorm starts to bristle, Spottedleaf comforts her by telling her that Firestar does love her, and even if she stayed alive in the forest, he and she could never be mates. She leaves, but right before leaving, she whispers to Firestar that sometimes, she would've given anything for things to be different, as though wishing that she had not been a medicine cat, but instead, Firestar's mate. Sandstorm finally realizes that even though Firestar and Spottedleaf have a special bond, he loves Sandstorm the most. :Then, near the end of the book, she appears to give Leafstar one of her nine lives. She first meets up with Firestar telling him how proud she is of restoring the fifth Clan. She provides Leafstar her fourth life, saying that it is for healing wounds caused by words and rivalry. She tells her to use it well for all those cats who are troubled in spirit. :Soon after, it is revealed that she is related to Cloudstar, Birdflight, and Tigerstar. :In the epilogue, it is said that Firestar and Sandstorm's kit, Leafkit, is named after Leafstar and possibly Spottedleaf. SkyClan's Destiny :Leafstar wakes and enters one of the new SkyClan dens. Spottedleaf appears saying that "Your cats will be safe in here." Leafstar is confused and asks if she is dreaming, Spottedleaf replies that she is asleep to her Clanmates. Spottedleaf then states that SkyClan must be doing well to need new dens. She then continues to say that Firestar and Sandstorm have had kits, it is then noted by Leafstar that Spottedleaf looks unhappy about the new kits, suggesting she wanted to have had kits with Firestar and is possibly jealous of Sandstorm. :Looking at Leafstar, Spottedleaf says that she has the hardest job as a Clan leader having to build a Clan from cats who know nothing of the warrior code, and Leafstar wonders why Spottedleaf cares so much about SkyClan, since she is a ThunderClan medicine cat. Spottedleaf then leads Leafstar to the entrance of the cave, and Leafstar sees transparent cats. Leafstar asks Spottedleaf about them, but turns to see that Spottedleaf has disappeared. :After Leafstar lost a life, killed by Misha, she is greeted by Spottedleaf. When Leafstar starts to panic, Spottedleaf allays her worries saying she'll only be here momentarily. In the Original Series Into the Wild :Spottedleaf, the ThunderClan medicine cat, comes to talk with Bluestar. She reports to the leader that all the cats involved in the battle at Sunningrocks will recover. Bluestar still is worried, not just about the battle, but about the survival of ThunderClan. Spottedleaf tries to reassure Bluestar by telling her that there will be more kits come newleaf, however Bluestar is still distraught. Bluestar asks Spottedleaf if StarClan has spoken to her, and after Spottedleaf tells her no, a shooting star blazes overhead. Spottedleaf tells Bluestar she just received a message from StarClan: "Fire alone can save our Clan." Bluestar becomes confused about what the prophecy might mean, and Spottedleaf is unsure also, but Bluestar does not feel any doubt in Spottedleaf's abilities. :Spottedleaf is called by Goldenflower when Ravenpaw faints in the middle of telling about a battle at Sunningrocks. Spottedleaf reassures the queen by telling her that none of his wounds are fatal. She goes back to her den to grab a some cobwebs to stop the bleeding. She comes back into the clearing and starts pressing wads of cobwebs on the wounds of the injured apprentice. Tigerclaw then addresses Spottedleaf asking if he'll be all right and she confirms that he'll live. When Tigerclaw goes to awake his apprentice, Spottedleaf stops him, telling him to leave Ravenpaw alone. She then teases him that even he would never argue with a medicine cat. :Later, when Firepaw is taking care of Yellowfang, he is constantly seen going to Spottedleaf and asking for different herbs to help heal Yellowfang such as poppy seeds, and mouse bile. :After ShadowClan attack, Spottedleaf tries to save Lionheart. She solemnly confirms that there's nothing else she can do and that he is dead and then starts tending to her other Clanmates. :Spottedleaf later tries to stop Clawface from taking Frostfur's kits. She is murdered trying to stop him from leaving the ThunderClan camp. Yellowfang was assumed by most of ThunderClan to have killed Spottedleaf because Yellowfang left the camp soon after Spottedleaf was killed. Firepaw is devastated, realizing that he loved Spottedleaf. Before he goes to find Yellowfang, he buries his nose in her fur for the last time, whispering goodbye. The Clan is devastated by the loss of their medicine cat and are determined to find Yellowfang and bring her to justice. :Firepaw attempts to attack Clawface in the battle in vengeance for murdering Spottedleaf but Whitestorm tells him that ThunderClan cats do not kill unless it is needed and sends Clawface away yowling for help. :Later, Yellowfang is appointed as the new medicine cat of ThunderClan and Mousefur finds Clawface's brown fur in Spottedleaf's claws, proving that Clawface did indeed kill her. Fire and Ice :Spottedleaf gives Fireheart the warning, "Beware a warrior you cannot trust." He misinterprets it and thinks that she is talking about Graystripe, who was in love with the RiverClan she-cat Silverstream, but later, it turned out to really be about Tigerclaw who he could not trust. :When Brokenstar and his rogues were attacking, Clawface attacked Fireheart, but Spottedleaf had been there to guide Fireheart to victory and avenge her death. Clawface was eventually killed by Graystripe. Forest of Secrets :Spottedleaf meets Fireheart in a dream. She tells him to follow her and when the two stop, it's on the top of a hill overlooking a vast expanse of water. Spottedleaf then reminds him that, "water can quench fire." :After Tigerclaw is exiled, she comes to Fireheart in a dream. She says, "StarClan is calling you... do not be afraid." Fireheart first thinks that Spottedleaf just prophesied his death. :When Bluestar announces Fireheart as deputy a few moments later, he thinks about what Spottedleaf had said. He thinks that being the new deputy might actually mean that StarClan was perhaps calling him to the new responsibilities he now governs as deputy. Rising Storm :Spottedleaf comes to Fireheart in a dream, giving him the prophecy, "Beware an enemy who never sleeps," Fireheart misinterprets this prophecy, thinking she is speaking of the ShadowClan cats on ThunderClan territory when Spottedleaf really means to beware of Tigerclaw as he is still lurking in the forest. :Later, Spottedleaf appears in another dream, in which she does not talk, but stays where she is so that Fireheart can barely see her. Soon, two Twoleg kits come running up yowling in terror, and Spottedleaf flees. At this point Fireheart smells the fire and wakes up. :After Yellowfang's death in the fire, Fireheart wonders if Spottedleaf took her to StarClan since he smelled her scent. He then hears Spottedleaf's voice in his ear saying that Yellowfang is safe and well in StarClan. This reassures Fireheart. A Dangerous Path :When Fireheart seeks guidance she appears in one of his dreams, along with the medicine cat after her, Yellowfang, and tells him to look around. She then says "This is a place where a battle will not be fought, and blood will not be spilled," begging Fireheart to travel to WindClan, arranging a peace meeting, between ThunderClan and WindClan. :She later appears in another of Fireheart's dreams; Fireheart hears her voice in his ear with a variation of an earlier prophecy she gave him. This time, the prophecy is, "Beware an enemy who never sleeps," reminding him once more of Tigerstar. The Darkest Hour :She appears at Firestar's leader ceremony to give him his eighth life, along with the gift of love. She also shows him that she approves of his love for Sandstorm, by saying, "Use it well—give it to all the cats you care for—especially Sandstorm." :Later, when Firestar ponders his decision for deputy, he seeks help from Spottedleaf, so he takes a quick nap. Spottedleaf affectionately tells him that it is his decision, not StarClan's. Firestar eventually chooses Whitestorm, because of his experience and wisdom, and because Whitestorm always takes the warrior code very seriously and he always follows it. :When Firestar fights Scourge after the loss of his first life, he feels Spottedleaf, swift and determined, fighting alongside him. After the battle with BloodClan, Firestar feels Spottedleaf's presence and also feels a surge of sadness as if she had died that day instead of several seasons before. Character Pixels Coming Soon